


Reckoning

by carrowfly



Series: Ride or Die [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Annalise is scared of Bonnie.Set during 4x08





	Reckoning

“I’m scared of you.” 

Annalise spoke, and the dynamic between the two women changed. She had always had a fearsome talent for ending a fight with a knockout blow, but this felt far more final than just that. Annalise stood in front of her lousy apartment door, the sad yellow lighting in the corridor giving her skin a sickly glow while it accentuated how pale her blonde subordinate was turning.

Bonnie lightly gasped for breath as if she had been physically struck but of course Annalise hadn’t moved a muscle. Her words had always held more power than her physical might and today she had said something that changed their relationship at its core. Suddenly the dinner they’d shared weeks ago, where Annalise had given Bonnie a recommendation letter and her marching orders seemed less significant. It had been replaced by a whole new level of hell. 

There was something in the way Annalise’s voice trembled, in the way her eyes were wide and frightened that showed Bonnie, she wasn’t saying this with sole intent to hurt. Annalise was genuinely terrified. Bonnie had been at the receiving end of Annalise’s malice enough times to recognise it for what it was. 

_“You could never separate your emotions from your job. That’s what always made you a bad lawyer.”_

_“It's always going to be like this with you, isn't it?.”_

_“You’re fired.”_

Annalise’s voice whirled around her mind. Bonnie imagined herself in the witness stand again. A bell chimed, and Annalise danced across the court room, ready to rip her testimony apart again. Except this time Bonnie wasn’t the victim, she was the defendant. 

Bonnie couldn’t fix this.

She returned to the moment, her own shock slowing down time. Annalise looked at her like she didn’t even know her. Like she had no idea what Bonnie might do next, or what she was capable of doing. How could Annalise not see how much she loved her?

Reality crashed into Bonnie and her heart sunk. She stumbled back a step, as if struck, withdrawing in on herself. Her expression shattered. Never had Bonnie told someone she loved them- never had she been in a position before where she meant it and now that she had, the recipient of that affection was terrified. 

Bonnie would have laughed at how much the tables had turned but this wasn’t just some sick joke. Bonnie felt acid burning deep in the pit of her stomach. A bag over Rebecca's head flashed through her mind, blood on her clothes after she helped Asher with the old DA.  


Maybe she deserved this. She really was a monster.

All those years she had spent walking on egg shells. A little girl playing in a Queen’s house, terrified to step wrong for fear that she would lose the one person that had saved her. 

How had it come to this?

Bonnie clenched her jaw, forcing tears to stay put. She wouldn’t cry again. Annalise had always thrown her weakness at her with such contempt. 

“Get out before I call 911.”

Bonnie peeled away from her door, slowly walking towards the lift.

Annalise really didn’t know how to love anyone.


End file.
